Kurama's Dilemma
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: The third part in the series of fics I am writing with Hiei's Pheonix Girl. Once again, conflicts arise and Hiei and Kurama have to face them together...or alone? Plus, Hikuro has to get along with...ningens! Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! WE are back!! Hee is our new part of this never ending story line!!   
  
warnings: Yaoi and just about anything else are twisted minds can think of  
  
Also this is the third part. If you have not read hiei's Mistake or Mukuro's lie please do.Though it may not matter.  
  
Disclaimer; Sorry it is not us who own these great characters!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was going great for Kurama, Hiei, and Hikuro.   
  
It has been six months and their small family had grown very close. So close in fact, you wouldn't think that any of the events of the past had even happened. Hikuro still missed Mukuro and Makai, but was tolerant of being in the Ningenkai. Hiei and Kurama were now sleeping in the same room again.   
  
Kurama had taken time off school to help his son get used to living in Ningenkai. Now, thanks to Kurama's clever thinking, Hikuro looked like he belonged in the Human realm. Well, around other children he did.  
  
  
  
Kurama was in a very good mood today. Last night, when him and Hiei started to share a room again, they had made love 'till this morning. Even with the lack of sleep he was happier than he had been in a long time.   
  
Yes it had taken time but everything was back the way it should be. Kurama thought to himself, Let this world or the next try and stop our love. We will take it on and come out stronger than ever!  
  
  
  
Glancing out the window into the wooded backyard, Kurama saw that Hiei was teaching Hikuro some jumps, and a couple of basic martial arts techniques. Hikuro took to the new skills almost as quickly as his father learned new ones. He's going to be just like his strong, handsome, moody father, Kurama mused for the umpteenth time.   
  
  
  
Yes, life was good.   
  
He went and made breakfast, deciding to surprise them with some hot chocolate- a favorite of the two demons- topped with whipped cream- which was *almost* as good as sweet snow. Both his men came in very hungry. The meal was gone in a few minutes, the hot chocolate inhaled in just a few seconds.   
  
Hikuro, to Kurama's joy, was going to start pre-K next week. It had taken Kurama three months to get Hiei to allow his son to be around ningens that long. He didn't want them to rot his precious son's mind. But, as usual, in the end Kurama got his way.   
  
Hikuro was a bit harder. You see he was still only a almost-year-old demon child- not a human child. His blood was far more demonic than the small amount of ningen he inherited from Kurama. While he could pass as a four year old, he was still only going to be one. He was very smart and learned quickly. His ever-wondering nature got him into more trouble than he could deal with at times, like when he had gotten himself stuck up in a high tree while trying to copy his Daddy. Kurama shook his head, Hikuro reminded Kurama of himself as a young kit.   
  
  
  
Kurama had already invited all their friends for Hikuro's birthday party. He had also gotten the games and cake mix. Kurama was making two- one for everyone, and one solely for the birthday boy. Yes, everything would be perfect.   
  
Kurama kissed his men goodbye then left for work. All was right in the world.  
  
~Hiei~   
  
  
  
Now that Kurama has left for work, Hikuro and I are going to Genkai's to train. Last thing I want is for my son to become weak from living here, that, when we return to the Makai, he would not be able to defend himself.   
  
  
  
We left, and, as usual, he was excited. If Kurama knew how much we trained he would have my hide. But that is our little secret, right Hikuro?   
  
We left and ran over the roofs and on the many telephone poles of the city, Hikuro in my arms as my legs carried us. He was delighted to be doing this. He says it the best, his favorite part of the day. I am so proud of him.  
  
  
  
We get there and no one is around. Hn good, all the better to ensure secrecy.   
  
I teach him how to hold a sword. I had gone to the Makai a few nights ago, and swiped it from an unobservant merchant. It is small and light, perfect for my little boy. His crimson eyes lit with curiosity and happiness when I gave it to him. He hugged me and said he was happy to be just like Daddy. I smiled, happy he liked it, and made him promise not to tell Kurama about his little present. He agrees and tries to mimic moves he has seen me do.   
  
Soon his lessons will begin.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
TO returning Readers welcome back!! I hope that we are getting better with time and not worse. Please let us know what you think!! New readers welcome!! You may want to know what happened to the first two first though. Oh and Under the sn Hiei's pheonix girl on fanfiction .net is our side story Hikuro's Surprise!! Please go and check it out!! 


	2. The way things are

-Meanwhile-  
  
  
  
Kurama, or rather Minamino Shuichi, sat at his desk going over some papers. Work, at times, could be so stressing.   
  
He stretched, shaking his hurting hand-too much writing- and put down his pen. Looking around, his gaze landed on the four photos that were lined up on his desk. A small smile formed and he picked up the first one.   
  
It was an older photo. It was taken at a carnival Kurama talked his then boyfriend Hiei to going to with him.   
  
They had ridden different rides and played games- Hiei won some of them and gave Kurama the stuffed prizes. Towards the end of the day, they went and had this photo taken.   
  
Kurama had his arms around his koi's shoulders. Kurama's hair was pulled back, and you could almost see the mark on his neck. He still had that bite mark on his neck. Rubbing it, he recalled that, in the Makai, it was kin to an engagement ring.   
  
  
  
Poor Hiei- right after they took this his happy boyfriend was mistaken for a small child by a clown. Kurama had to act fast. Hiei's ki had spiked and visions of a certain black dragon came to mind. Kurama, thinking quickly, took Hiei to an ice-cream parlor near there.   
  
They have yet to visit another carnival.  
  
  
  
He set the photo back in its proper place. The next photo was also very old- it was taken when Kurama was still in high school.   
  
It was of himself and his ningen family. They were all dressed up to go to a party. Kurama and little Shuichi were on both sides by their parent- he by his father, and Kurama next to his mother. The parents were in the middle.   
  
  
  
Yes, Kurama remembered that day. His mother had set him up on another blind date. But by then, he already belonged to Hiei. But he couldn't complain- it was a night that his family was truly happy.  
  
  
  
Once again he put the photo back. Then he grabbed a picture of an angry him and Hiei. They were at the park celebrating finally being bonded. Kurama had just moved out of his mother's home and Hiei proposed. That night, they had bonded.   
  
  
  
They had made love so many times afterwards. Smiling, Kurama gently ran a hand over his right wrist where his scar was. He had another one on his left wrist. It was all part of the ritual.   
  
First, you sliced your wrists enough to make you bleed. Then you placed your wrists together over the same wrist of your partner. This allows the youki of both to mix- some of the other's ki stays in your body while the rest stays in the body from which it was made. Afterwards, you had to seal it with making love.  
  
  
  
Hmm… if he remembered correctly, they were at the park so Hiei could get a break from him. Yes, he could hardly keep himself off his precious Koorime. So, there they were staring up at the sky when *they* arrived.   
  
Needing advice, Kuwabara and Yusuke had come to look for Kurama. But, after they saw the pissed looks Hiei sent them Kuwabara started his name-calling.  
  
  
  
Oh, don't think that Hiei didn't get even. They kept going back and forth name-calling. Yusuke then mentioned they should go and leave the two lovers alone. Kuwabara, nor anyone else for that matter, knew for sure that Hiei and Kurama where an item. It was meant as another joke. Hiei had rejoined Kurama's side, when Yusuke snapped the picture. At the same time, Kuwabara was asking who Yusuke was talking about. What two lovers?   
  
  
  
Idiot.  
  
Somehow Yusuke got him to leave, and Hiei and Kurama went back to the apartment for another round of fun.  
  
  
  
The last was taken a few months ago. It was a picture of his own family. Kurama invited all their friends to join him and Hiei for a picnic. Yusuke was happy to hear that Hiei was back. When they saw Hikuro dressed all in black plus scarf and headband standing next to Hiei their jaws dropped. Hikuro had begged Kurama to make him an outfit just like Daddy's. So Kurama had, and that was the first time Hikuro wore it.   
  
  
  
Kuwabara said, "Two shrimps?"  
  
  
  
That was all that was needed for two members of Kurama's family to start to torment him. Kurama spent the day watching his son or feeding him. It was so great! In the picture Hikuro is between his parents, one arm around Kurama and the other around Hiei. Both Kurama and Hikuro smiled, Hiei just stared at it.   
  
Smiles were reserved for special times, not idiot pictures. Hiei must have considered some pictures to be special since would smile during one occasionally. Kurama suspected that he did not smile in this particular 'cause Kuwabara had taken the picture.   
  
  
  
With a sigh, Kurama picked up his pen and got back to work. He could hardly wait to be home with his men. How he loved them both- his little boy and his mate.   
  
A big pile of waiting papers got tackled first.  
  
-Hiei-  
  
  
  
  
  
He was carrying his sleeping son home. Soon placing the sleeping child in his bed, Hiei just watched him sleep. It amazed him that Hikuro was his. His and his fox's, it was just too good to be true.   
  
This little boy was a reminder of all the love both men felt for each other. Hiei was thankful Kurama ate that fruit now.  
  
  
  
He left the room and went to Kurama's- no- their room. Last night, him and his Kurama started to share a room again. They where back to loving each other and trusting each other. Yes, it seemed, no matter what, him and Kurama came out fine from anything life threw at them.   
  
  
  
Red eyes saw the bedding on the floor. That night's events swept through his mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
  
They had just put Hikuro to bed. Kurama had gone in the kitchen to clean up. Hiei, wanting to help, joined him. He dried as Kurama washed dishes. The dishwasher had broken and although they had ordered a new one, it wouldn't be delivered until the next day. Him and Kurama talked about stuff. Well Kurama talked Hiei listened.  
  
  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
  
  
"Hn?" Hiei was in not-really-paying-attention mode.  
  
  
  
"I…would you care to join me tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Join you where?"  
  
  
  
"Um… in my room?" That got Hiei's full attention.  
  
He put down his towel on the countertop, "Are you sure Kurama?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, I am ready now. I think that we have repaired it enough. I can no longer handle being so close and only sharing kisses and making out," he dried his hands on another towel, "Hiei, is it too soon?"  
  
  
  
"No, fox. I have been ready. Kurama, I *will* make you mine again tonight," Kurama loved it when he talked in that tone…   
  
  
  
Hiei then picked up the redhead and took him to the bedroom. He placed him on the bed, kissing his lips. Kurama eagerly kissed him back. They stayed like that till both needed air. As Kurama gasped for air, Hiei started to kiss his neck. Small moans were heard and Hiei knew that Kurama enjoyed it.   
  
  
  
Hiei undid the buttons of Kurama's shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin as it was shown. He loved the taste of Kurama- so sweet and salty. More moans were heard. Kurama was wiggling a little. Soon Hiei had a nipple in his mouth. He bit and sucked it till it was hard. Then moved on to the other one. Kurama's breathing hitched.  
  
  
  
"Hiei…please...I need you…" he said, trying to grab him.  
  
  
  
"Wait fox, I am not ready yet," Hiei said in a lust filled voice. It had been a long time since they had made love. Hiei wanted to take his time and re-map Kurama's body. His hands roamed over the muscled chest under him. More moans issued from Kurama. Hiei was hard just hearing those sweet sounds.   
  
  
  
Going back up he kissed his mate deeply. As Hiei took in Kurama's taste, the fox was pulling his shirt out from his pants. Those slender hands were waiting for the kiss to end to pull it up. Hiei broke the kiss so his shirt could be taken off, going right back for more.   
  
He needed to taste his fox. It was like a drink you were denied on a hot day, only to have it served to you with ice. Yes, he was denied such pleasures for so long.  
  
  
  
Hiei kissed down Kurama's neck then chest to his pant line. Then he pulled them off, and saw…the red g-string underwear.   
  
Kami!! He still wore those! What that underwear could do to the fire demon when worn by his love was embarrassing to say the least. But then again, Kurama could always make him weak in the knees.   
  
  
  
A hard dripping cock was visible. Hiei let out a moan at the sight. It looked better than all the sweet snow in the Ningenkai, but he would wait. He kissed Kurama's inner thighs and ran a hand over them, loving the moans coming form those kiss-swollen lips.   
  
  
  
"Hiei…make me cum…please," Kurama said in a husky voice.  
  
  
  
"Hn, wait fox," came the reply.  
  
  
  
Kurama arched his hips to get Hiei to touch him there. Hiei chuckled then softly touched his penis, only to have Kurama moan and thrust further into his touch.   
  
His fox was real horny.  
  
  
  
Hiei got up and undid his belts slowly. Then he, very slowly took his pants down, teasing his fox some more. As his pants were lowered, Kurama let out another moan. Hiei then ripped of the ward for his Jagan. Yes, he would retake what belonged to him tonight. That fox was going to be reclaimed.   
  
  
  
Hiei then climbed back on the bed, straddling Kurama. He kissed his fox again, their tongues battling for control. Hiei started to rub himself on Kurama. Kurama in turn followed suit. Just the feel of their flesh on each other was too great. It felt so good. Both moaned in the kiss.   
  
  
  
Hiei broke the kiss and went and covered that big cock with his hungry mouth.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh," Kurama moaned, arching up.  
  
  
  
Hiei then started to deep throat him, loving the taste of the pulsing flesh in his mouth. Kurama was thrusting in his mouth. Hiei let him, bringing his fox close to coming. Then he got off him.  
  
  
  
"Hiei!!!" he cried, reaching for him in a wild grab.  
  
But Hiei wanted to watch his fox cum. So his hand began to pump him. Kurama thrust and moaned, his seed soon spilling forth. Hiei watched, fascinated by it. How his cock got real hard and then a milky drink was released from his lover's passion.   
  
Hiei looked at Kurama's face. His eyes were aglow and he had that 'I just got jacked off' look on his face. Yes, even the red flush on his checks was there. Kurama was a sight to behold right after he climaxed.  
  
  
  
Hiei, not wanting the drink his lover just gave him to dry, cleaned it up, loving the taste of it. Kurama wiggled a little when that hot tongue touched him. Hiei needed his own release now. He then joined their minds together. Waiting for Kurama to see how he felt when he thrust in him. Yes, that would turn his Youko on.  
  
So Hiei went and slid a finger into Kurama. He was so tight. It was just like when he took Shuichi Minamino's virginity so long ago. This was going to feel so great. Kurama moaned and groaned, from pleasure and pain. Two fingers slid in to open him up. Hiei kissed his fox's belly. Wanting to show him how much he loved him.  
  
"Hiei…Fuck me…please!!" he said.  
  
  
  
"You need to wait fox. You are too tight."  
  
  
  
"Hiei....Oh Inari help me! Hiei, I need you inside me."  
  
Hiei gave in and slid in fast. Going in quickly made it so his fox could handle all the pain at once. He saw Kurama grit his teeth, and could sense the pain from his fox due to their joined minds. Hiei hated being the one to harm him. Kurama then moved his hips. His legs wrapped around Hiei. Hiei then slowly slid out, and went back in fast, hitting that spot that would make his fox scream out his name.  
  
  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
  
  
It worked. Hiei then started to find a pace, still slower than normal, but he had to work the fox up so he could handle it. The feeling of those tight muscles surrounding him was so good. Being one with Kurama always set him afire. The room was at least 90 degrees by then and slowly rising.   
  
Hiei kept thrusting, now going faster. He kissed his fox again, needing the extra touch. He could feel his fox hardening on his belly. That was the good and bad thing about being mated to a Youko- they were easy to re-interest.   
  
  
  
"Faster…harder…oh Hiei!"  
  
  
  
Not saying anything, he followed his mate's suggestions. Harder, faster, deeper, he moved in his top speed soon. Kurama moaned. Hiei made sure to give Kurama's prick friction with his other hand. He wanted to cum with his fox.  
  
  
  
Soon both males where sweaty and staring into each other's faces, thrusting and pumping tll they both exploded. Hiei then lay on top of Kurama, not wanting to pull out yet. It was so good being with his fox again.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Hiei. Forever koi," Kurama said.  
  
  
  
"I love you forever too, my baka fox," Hiei said, panting slightly. They both lie there in each other's arms for a long time.   
  
More precisely, till Kurama wanted another round.  
  
-Present-  
  
  
  
Now just the thought of last night's events made Hiei's member harden. Hiei knew it was too hard to just ignore- the throbbing would only get worse. He then went to the bed and took off his shirt and pants. He wore no underwear; he found them ridiculous to wear. But Kurama looked so delicious in them.   
  
  
  
Just the thought of Kurama made it jump, so Hiei envisioned Kurama in the throes of passion as he masturbated.   
  
How he hated doing this. After all, he had a mate to do this for him. Said mate was at his human job. Soon lost in his vision he forgot it was himself pumping his cock. He could just see his playful fox sucking it till Hiei came, his green eyes seductively making love to him. Yes, it was easy to make believe it was Kurama and not his hand. When Hiei's precum came out. He spread it around like Kurama always did. Soon he was panting and came all over his belly.  
  
  
  
The moment was wrecked when Hikuro entered the room. K'so!! He had not only heard Hiei moaning but witnessed his father cumming. Kami, Kurama was going to be pissed.  
  
  
  
Hiei then had to explain to a confused child what had happened. Hiei was mad at himself, but did not take his anger out on his son. He, somehow, was able to be understanding and kind to the boy.   
  
  
  
Hikuro was happy to understand that male adult demons did that sometimes when their mates where not present. Hiei blushed when Hikuro asked him if that meant he was thinking of Mommy. Hiei said yes, then sent him off to play. Hikuro's interest was already stolen from him.   
  
  
  
Hiei thought as he left the room.  
  
What is Kurama going to say when he gets home?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone!!Thank you thank you for reading our fics!! Feel free to offer sugestions and anything else you want to share!! Just a friendly reminder that at fanfiction.net under the pennameHiei's pheonix girl Our side story for Mukuro's lie and this one i sposted. THe name of it isHikuro's Surprise.we hope to hear from you!! Goodby eand thanks again!! 


	3. A Messy House and a Party!

Kurama came home to a living disaster. It looked like the laundry hampers exploded. Clothing was all over the furniture. Kurama stepped on some plastic toy men he had bought for Hikuro. It hurt his feet even though he wore his slippers. In the kitchen was a pile of dirty dishes. A tub of empty ice cream was on the counter.   
  
  
  
One of Kurama's hanging plants was out of its pot, dead. Kurama was sad to see it lying like that, it was one of his favorites. Two questions remained: where were Hiei and Hikuro, and why is the house in chaos?  
  
  
  
He heard laughter and two deep voices coming from Hikuro's room. Kurama noted that Yusuke was over. Even after forgiving them, and learning to trust all over again, he found that his trust was still weak when it came to their friend. A small part of Kurama was worried that Hiei would want the younger half-demon, instead of his older Youko lover.   
  
  
  
He entered the room only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Silence filled the air. When Kurama looked Hiei was staring at both Yusuke and Hikuro with a very unhappy face. Hikuro was pointing at Kurama laughing and Yusuke was looking sheepish. Hmm… interesting.  
  
  
  
"I leave you two alone and our house gets destroyed!!" Hiei was saying.  
  
  
  
"Daddy you should of seen it! My pillow hit mommy in the face!"  
  
"Kurama mommy… Man, I will never get used to that."  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you also, Yusuke. Hikuro, would you please pick up your mess. Hiei, can we talk?" Kurama said, retreating to the hall.  
  
  
  
His lover left the room giving their son one last, meaningful look. Both went to their room. It seemed the only room that was clean. Funny, Kurama thought, I don't recall changing the sheets or putting out the candles.  
  
  
  
H e turned his attention to Hiei. He was staring out the window. His face was calm.  
  
  
  
"Yusuke was babysitting, I presume?"  
  
  
  
"Hn," Ahh…the all-purpose answer.  
  
  
  
"You were gone long?"  
  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
"I see. So you must of cleaned our room before you left then?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, I had the whole house clean. Then Yusuke let Hikuro mess it up," Hiei said turning to Kurama, a frown marring his face.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said moving closer.  
  
  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, then closed the distance, kissing him.  
  
  
  
Kurama's hands went to Hiei's neck. Hiei's hands went to Kurama's waist. The same reason was behind both moves, to bring them closer.  
  
  
  
Giggling was heard behind them. A grinning demon was staring at them. The small, two-foot to be exact, boy was staring at his parents. His mind went to earlier that day. He was wearing a dirty green t-shirt and grass stained blue jeans. Though the child had no third eye he wore a headband like the ward his father used.  
  
  
  
Hiei broke the kiss and both men stared at their son, who had a bright happy smile on his face. It filled Kurama's heart with joy. While Hikuro smiled more than his father, it was still a special occurrence to see one. Kurama picked Hikuro for a hug.   
  
  
  
"I love you, Hikuro."  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Mommy," Hikuro snuggled into Kurama's arms.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!! You don't mind if I leave now right?" asked Yusuke, looking sheepish while he tried to escape cleaning duties.  
  
  
  
"I believe you should help clean this mess," Kurama said, pinning him with the *look,* which, fortunately, he was almost immune to by now.  
  
  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, glaring at him. Okay, that he wasn't immune to. Damn, I swear Hiei could freeze ice with that glare.   
  
  
  
Yusuke gulped. While he loved to play with kids, he hated housework. Just ask his wife!! They got into more fights just on that alone. And judging on the looks on his two friends' faces, he knew that he would have to clean it up. With a heavy sigh, he turned around and headed for the living room.  
  
  
  
Kurama told Hikuro to clean his room. Then both Himself and Hiei went and cleaned he kitchen. The three men had the kitchen and living room looking nice after an hour went by. Then they went to check on Hikuro.   
  
The child was in his toy box sleeping; one leg outside it and the rest of him in it. His small head was hanging out at an angle. By the look of it was very uncomfortable. But the sleeping sounds coming from the form showed no such signs. Considering the places his father slept sometimes, it wasn't all that unusual, though.   
  
  
  
Hiei lifted him up careful not to wake him. On his check was an indention of a Lego. Hiei kissed it and watched his son breathe, a small smile forming on his lips. After pulling the covers up, he left the room. Kurama was saying goodbye to Yusuke.   
  
  
  
His fox came over to him after that. He kissed his fire demon again, which made said fire demon real happy. Gasping for breath, they looked in each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
Hiei told Kurama all the new stuff him and Hikuro had done. He then reluctantly told him about Hikuro seeing him...masturbate. This caused Kurama to go into a fit. His laughter made Hiei blush even more. Then Kurama asked what he told him. Once again Hiei blushed and explained to Kurama what he told him.   
  
Now Kurama was blushing. Why did Hiei give him THAT much info!! Inari, Hikuro was just going to be one in three days!!   
  
Then again, Kurama was not much older than that when he lost his Youko virginity…   
  
  
  
-Three days later-  
  
It was Hikuro's birthday, and everyone was there. The birthday-boy was staring at all the cool, wrapped gifts on the table. Kurama could tell his son was excited. Kuwabara was getting teased again.   
  
Yukina had told everyone that her and Kuwabara were going to get married. Hiei had paled at the thought, but quickly gained control on his emotions. For today he would leave the ningen alone. But only cause it was his son birthday. If it weren't...Kuwabara and him would be having a little talk. He made a mental note to have that talk very soon.  
  
  
  
Hikuro opened his gifts and was shocked at some, and confessed his "little peeks" at others. The only two he was excited over, were those from both parents.  
  
Hiei had gotten him an elaborately carved sheath to put his practice sword in. It was engraved with roses and climbing vines, as well as an inscription in demonic tongue, reading Hikuro's name.   
  
Kurama gave him some seeds from the Makai, including a few that were relatives of Kurama's death tree. Hikuro could hardly wait to grow them!!   
  
As for the other gifts, Kuwabara had gotten him a bike. Hmm… it might be useful. Yusuke and Keiko got him a few books and a video game. Yukina gave the child a sweater she knitted herself. It was in Hikuro's favorite colors- black with red and blue in it. Shizuru got him a helmet and a set of play do.   
  
  
  
After the unwrapping of his presents and eating cake and ice cream, of which both Hiei and Hikuro ate the most, the others left. Hikuro was sticky and got a bath. Kurama let him play for a bit more. Then it was off to bed.   
  
  
  
That night Kurama was silent. His thoughts drifted to what happened a year ago, when he had thought his child was dead. Hiei, perceptive jaganshi that he was, could tell and comforted his fox. The two lovers made slow and easy love with each other, making sure the other knew just how much the other loved them.   
  
  
  
But come tomorrow things would change…  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Thank you everyone for stopping by!! Feel free toreveiw and let us know what you thinkl!!Till next time take care! 


	4. Here comes China!

~~A few months later~~  
  
Kurama was showing Hikuro some good plants to use for healing in the Ningenkai. He knew his son loved to talk to the plants just like he did. Kurama was so proud of his son, and loved to watch him excel. And excel he did- Hikuro made a giant Venus flytrap plant come to life. Kurama was impressed and told Hikuro so.   
  
   
  
Hiei was watching his family from the top of a tree. His one-year-old son was learning his Youko ways nicely from his mother. Hiei had often caught his mind straying to the idea of having more than one child. But then Kurama would have to agree to carry another child. Even if he didn't have his personality, his frame was too small to carry one.  
  
Then again, he thought of how much Hikuro tried his ever-growing patience. He was so full of energy to burn with his mischief. But it also gave Hiei great happiness to know his son had two things he was denied in his life: love and family.   
  
   
  
They made camp in a four-person tent. Kurama and himself shared two sleeping bags and Hikuro had his own. Hiei was teaching him self-defense with his sword-which, by the way, had been discovered by Kurama a few days after it was given- while Kurama trained him on his Youki. Hiei smiled as he thought of the progress Hikuro was making. Someday their son would be the strongest demon in all Makai.   
  
   
  
Kurama had taken two weeks off from his ningen job. He had said that he wanted to spend time with just his guys. It made a warm feeling fill Hiei's chest when he said that. Later that night Hiei showed Kurama *exactly* what he thought of those words.   
  
   
  
Unfortunately, tonight was their last night in the ningen forest. He knew his fox would want to go for a run. Hiei had promised to watch Hikuro while he went. Soon, Kurama looked up at him. He joined his mate and picked up his son. Kurama gave them each a kiss then shifted into full fox form. He had been able to shift whenever he wanted after the Makai tournament.   
  
   
  
The five tailed fox yipped at them then took off running. Hikuro watched his mommy shift for the first time right in front of him. His eyes were wide as he pointed to where his Mommy had just been standing before he had turned into a fox.  
  
   
  
"Why is mommy like that?"  
  
   
  
"It is a Youko's true form," Hiei answered, smiling into his curious son's face.  
  
   
  
"My mommy is an ...animal?" Hikuro said, sounding incredulous.  
  
   
  
"Hai a spirit fox."  
  
   
  
"Then...Daddy, am I part animal?" he asked, looking at his hand.   
  
   
  
"Hai."  
  
   
  
Hiei took his son back to their camp; warmed up some fish they had caught earlier, and put his son to bed. As his son drifted off to dream, Hiei thought again how nice it was to finally have a family. Two beings loved him, needed him- the Forbidden Child. No longer did Hiei have to feel unwanted.   
  
Not when he had a crazy Youko kissing him senseless or an ever-questioning son. His life was just perfect. Hmm… maybe he should ask Kurama tonight?   
  
--  
  
Namiyo buckled her four-year-old daughter China Minamino into her small car. China had been born in the United States and had never laid eyes on her home country of Japan. Namiyo often thought of the young red-haired man that she had made her with. But that was close to five years ago. By now Shuichi Minamino would of forgotten all about her.  
  
   
  
The main reason she never spoke about her daughter to him is because she had yet to tell her family. Here in the US, it wasn't uncommon or as bad to have a child out of wedlock. Over in Japan, it would dishonor her family. And that was the last thing she would want.   
  
   
  
Brushing back her long black hair, she stared in her daughter's eyes- eyes that looked like her own. Nothing but her smile came from her father. Maybe someday China would get to meet him. Someday when Namiyo was sure they would not be treated unfairly. By now, surely he had a wife and child of his own. But all she had was China.   
  
   
  
Many men in the US wanted to sleep with the Asian beauty, but after being one with Minamino, she pledged to wait 'till she was married to engage in sexual activities again.   
  
Once was more than enough.   
  
How she wished she could tell China that it was love that created her. But she was sure all she and him had been thinking of was lust.   
  
   
  
Getting into the Neon, she started it up, hoping that the car would stay running this time. She had to drop China off at day care and get herself to work by nine. She couldn't afford to be late again.  
  
   
  
Driving on the interstate in Flint, Michigan, she checked her rear-view mirror. It was cold here. The heat wasn't working in the small car, and China was in the back screaming about being cold. A semi truck passed her, and she got nervous as she always did when she saw one of the huge semis. But she comforted herself with the fact that not many cars where on US-75 right now. The exit for Miller road came up and she took it, driving until she passed by Best Buy.   
  
   
  
Her thoughts went to her bills- what needed to be paid and such. Times were tough and the economy wasn't exactly wonderful. But she loved being a US citizen with all her heart.   
  
   
  
But she was jerked from her blissful thoughts as she saw a car that was coming way too fast from behind her. At this rate, it was going to hit her car. Thinking fast, she got into the other lane, but the other car followed and smacked into the back of the car, causing China to scream in fear. Their car was in the way of that semi she had seen earlier, and it hit them head on.   
  
The last thought Namiyo had was for China to be all right.  
  
--   
  
Both state cops and local Flint cops came to the scene. The little girl-miraculously- had only minor injuries. Otherwise, she was only shaken up, and wanted only to see her Mommy. But she hadn't been that lucky.  
  
Her mother was pronounced dead on the scene, her body crushed from the weight of the truck that had slammed into the front of her car. The child cried out for her as they loaded the young woman into an ambulance to get checked out at Hurly. The driver of the other car was drunk, but not hurt at all. The semi driver was shaken up, but was also relatively intact, suffering only a bump on the head from the slight jerk of the impact with the Neon.   
  
   
  
The small child went to the trauma center, and was given a clean bill of health. They looked for family members for her, using information gotten from her mother's wallet.   
  
Unfortunately, none of them were living in the US- all of them were in Japan. They stumbled on the child's father's name on her birth certificate, found folded up in the bottom of her mother's bloodstained purse.   
  
Poor, scared China was later taken to a foster home till they could locate her father. The child stayed with them for two days. It was that time when two Tokyo police officers came to take her to her mother's country.   
  
   
  
After the plane flight, they took her to the only family they could get a hold of- her father's parents. Dropping off the now jet-lagged, scared, wide-eyed child to the care of a kind women they left, leaving a card for her son to get a hold of them by.   
  
   
  
Shiori stared at her first grandchild. The poor thing was so scared. She talked soothing words to it. It was a terrible thing that had happened and that her son had no idea that he had fathered the girl.   
  
   
  
As of now him, Hiei, and Hikuro were out camping for two weeks, but would be returning tomorrow. Her poor son had no idea what was going on, and wouldn't exactly be pleased with the situation about to be dumped upon his shoulders.   
  
At that, her thoughts drifted back to China, who stared at her surroundings hesitantly. She felt her heartstrings tug as she approached her and picked her up. She introduced herself and brought her into the kitchen to help her make cookies, immediately feeling herself bond to the little princess that had fallen into her life.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok here is another one!! Things are getting interesting right!! Please review!!!Ja! 


	5. SHuichi you are a father!

China woke up in a new place. The smells of rice and something sweet hit her small nose. Her big, wide brown eyes opened. She missed her mommy, and her friends at school might miss her.   
  
At least now she was going to meet her daddy; he was coming home today. She stretched her cubby arms over her head. Her long black hair had been put in a braid before she went to bed. Her grandma was a very kind woman.   
  
  
  
The small girl looked at her surroundings. Things were different here than back home. Everything was written in funny letters and they talked Japanese. China knew a little bit, but not much though.   
  
Her grandma saw that she was awake and picked her up. Placing kisses on the girl's face. She had found out that she was a big sister, yesterday. Her grandma had told her that she had a step-brother named Hikuro.   
  
  
  
The other two men came in the room. They talked fast in that funny language of theirs. China wished they would talk slower or in English so she could understand.   
  
The four year old was hungry, and her belly was growling. But soon, they placed breakfast in front of her. She ate it and watched everyone but her new grandma leave. Her sad brown eyes looked into caring brown eyes. It was then she knew this woman understood her.  
  
--  
  
  
  
Kurama came in the door with his son sleeping in his arms. The poor child had fallen asleep from the lure of the car, which he had come to like after about six months.   
  
He took him to his room and laid him on his bed. It was good to be home, even though he was much freer in the forest. When he came back inside, his mate was seated in a chair eating out of a tub of ice cream. Kurama smiled at the site and repressed a laugh at the drop of ice cream on his koi's nose.   
  
He went over to the answering machine and checked for messages. One was from someone in the US, but Kurama didn't know anyone there, so he just deleted it. Then there were ten from his mother. He was told to come to her house as soon as he heard this message.   
  
  
  
Hiei heard Shiori's frantic voice over that answering machine his fox had. He wondered why she was so upset. Could she not handle her son being with his family for two weeks? Baka ningens.   
  
  
  
Kurama bid Hiei a farewell and with a quick kiss then left. He was worried about how his mother sounded. He was thinking someone was terribly hurt, and said a prayer to Inari whoever it was would be all right.   
  
The slender man pulled up to the house and parked. He got out and rang the doorbell. When his mother greeted him, a small little girl was wrapped around her hip.  
  
  
  
His mother smiled at him and ushered him inside. The little girl was staring at him. She looked so sad and scared. Kurama wondered to whom she belonged to? Also, why was his mother babysitting? She was far too old to do such a thing.  
  
  
  
"Shu-chan, please, sit down. Would you like some tea?"  
  
  
  
"Hai," he answered and sat down. His mother and the child disappeared, then reappeared after a while with the tea. Kurama felt uneasy though he did not know why. He felt like there was a puzzle and he had yet to find a missing piece.   
  
  
  
They sat down across from him. Kurama then took in the girl's features. She looked oddly familiar, but Kurama could not place where or why he recognized her. He took a sip of his tea.  
  
  
  
"Did you ad Hiei have fun on your trip?"  
  
  
  
"Hai. Hikuro enjoyed the wilderness."  
  
  
  
"He is such a charming child. Hiei must be so proud."  
  
  
  
"We both are," Kurama said, then put down his cup on the table. After a moment of silence he just couldn't take it anymore, "Kassan, please don't think me rude, but who is this child?"  
  
  
  
"This is China. She just arrived from the United states"  
  
  
  
"Oh...are you watching her for a friend?"  
  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
  
"THen is-" his question was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi, do you remeber Namiyo Razenko?"  
  
  
  
"Hai," he said confused how his mother even knew her. After all, she was just a old classmate of his that had been his lover for a small while. She was the only person besides Hiei to ever sleep with his human body.  
  
  
  
"This is her daughter, China Minamino."  
  
  
  
"Minamino? But that's… my name?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, It is because she is your child also, Shu-chan."  
  
  
  
Kurama was speechless. He had a daughter!   
  
Wait!! Ohhh nooo!! Hiei and Hikuro!! What will they think? Inari, what am I going to do?   
  
  
  
"Where is Namiyo?"  
  
  
  
"She died in a car accident and they brought China to live here with her father. Shuichi she is your only flesh and blood child," Shiori said.  
  
  
  
Now he wished he told his mother the thruth. That Hikuro was not only Hiei's son but also his own flesh and blood. When he introduced his son he lead them all to believe that he was just Hiei's. They all knew about his and Hiei's relationship since Shuichi walked in on them. Lucky him, he was not disowned.   
  
But he redirected his thoughts to the present situation. He had a son and a daughter. Kurama took the girl from his mother.   
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, China, I am your father. My name is Shuichi," he introduced her to himself, speaking in English so she would understand.   
  
  
  
The girl latched onto his neck and would not let go, obviously in need of contact comfort. Kurama took a deep breath and took in her scent.   
  
It was then that it hit him- he felt no youki or ki coming from her. She was fully ningen! A thought struck his shocked mind…  
  
What about Hiei? Would he accept Kurama's human child?  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Poor kurama he now has two kids. One Human and the other a demon!! I hope you stay here to find out how Hiei handles it. And Hikuro!! Reveiw please!! 


	6. Hiei's Heartbreaks!

Hiei was looking at Hikuro's latest school assignment. He had to write out the alphabet, and also had to learn his colors. Hiei agreed that you should learn to read and write the language of where you lived. After all, it was part of survival. It was the feelings chart that he felt was foolish.   
  
Of course Kurama would feel differently about that. Sometimes he wondered about his fox. Really now, where would you have to play games to live? Well ...some demons loved to play games before you died.   
  
  
  
Ningen school would rot his son. At this rate, by the time he was five, Hiei expected him to act like a ningen.   
  
"Hn," he would sooner die then let that happen. So as the Ningenkai culture was being shown to their son. Hiei would force down some good Makai training. After all- Hikuro was a demon.   
  
  
  
Hikuro woke up from his nap and wanted to show Hiei his finger paintings. Another useless tool. But the happiness and glee in Hikuro's eyes stopped Hiei from saying something bad about it. He said it was nice.   
  
  
  
Hiei was now watching his one-year-old color. It was a quiet past time that never lasted long. No, the child had to do everything he could in one day. If they were back home, his son would be learning self-defense more often. Not to mention the valuable skill of learning to hunt his own food- training that he was missing.   
  
  
  
He caught himself thinking of his mate's mother. She sounded so worried over the phone. Maybe she forgot they were going on a trip. Baka Ningens!!   
  
Still, she was the only ningen he would never harm no matter what. Hiei knew Kurama would never forgive him if he did.  
  
  
  
Hours passed and his son was put to bed for the night. Hiei told him a story about this castle he had robbed many years ago. Hikuro loved hearing of his escapades in the Makai. It had been said that only the great thief Youko would dare try. Hiei went in by himself and came out much richer. Of course he had to pawn it off. After all, what would he do with just treasure?   
  
  
  
Hiei was just about to head to their room when he heard the front door being unlocked. He was happy to have his fox home, and he went to greet him.   
  
But what he saw shocked him. In Kurama's arms was a small human girl. A child with long black hair, her legs were skinny and her dress looked new.   
  
  
  
He could do nothing more than stare at Kurama, who looked at him then went and laid the girl down on the couch. Hiei then noted the child was asleep. She looked worn out and the smell of fear was strong in her.   
  
His mate walked past him without a word. That was not how things were done- Hiei never could get him to shut up. But now he was quiet.   
  
Hiei followed the fox into their room. Kurama was seated on the bed. He sat next to him.  
  
  
  
His eyes were sad. Kurama looked scared then his mask slid on. Kurama took a deep breath, and began to explain things to Hiei.   
  
  
  
"Fox, why did you bring a ningen child home?"  
  
  
  
"It's the reason I came in here to talk to you. Her name is China. Minamino China. My daughter."  
  
  
  
Hiei was shocked at the very core. His fox had a child with another being?  
  
  
  
"Hiei, her mother died. I am the only family she has left. Her mother's parents died two years ago. As for my mother, she is too old. Plus, I won't forget my responsibilities."  
  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
"My daughter is all human, Hiei. I couldn't find a drop of her demon heritage inside her."  
  
  
  
"She by that Ningen you told me about after I tried to kill myself?" Hiei's voice was quiet, his head down.  
  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
Hiei got up and gave Kurama a sad, pained look. Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THank you Everyone that is reading this!! I love you al that have reveiwed!! You all are so cool!! Now...Is Hiei gone forever? is Kurama going to be able to handle two kids? What is Hikuro going to do when he finds out that he has an older Human sister? 


	7. Getting Over Pain

Pain shot through Hiei's heart. It hurt to breathe, and a terrible pain was squeezing his heart. His legs carried him faster than they ever had before. He was trying to outrun the new addition to his fox's life.   
  
He clutched his chest and stopped in a cherry tree. His heart was racing and, oh Kami, how it hurt. His legs held him up to the tree trunk.   
  
  
  
In his mind, all he could think of was that his fox had another child. A human child!! His fox had a child by someone other than himself!! Is this pain how Kurama felt a year ago- this burning, aching feeling inside? This feeling of utter betrayal?   
  
Yet Hiei knew about the affair. Knew about it. Kurama told him all about it three years ago.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Familiar green eyes slowly slid open. A sad, hesitant smile graced those soft-as-petal lips. "Hiei, are you awake?" he questioned softly, seeming to be afraid to trust his own eyes.  
  
"No, I just decided to sleep with my eyes open," Hiei said sarcastically, forcing himself out of Kurama's arms and sitting up. "What am I doing here fox? Why am I not dead?" Hiei said getting up and away from the fox-human, to a familiar perch near the window. "And more importantly, why aren't YOU killing me?"  
  
"I saved you. Then I brought you to Yukina so you could be healed. I-I had…" he managed to stutter before he started to cry.  
  
Hiei wanted so badly to go comfort his fox. But should he? Would not said fox push him away? He then re-enforced his walls. He stuck an 'I don't care' look on his face.  
  
"Please, Forgive me. I...I...I didn't...Oh Hiei," Kurama said, flinging his head back.  
  
Shock went through Hiei. Was the fox… asking for…forgiveness? But- why?  
  
"Hiei, Please!!" Kurama sobbed, "Turn around so I can see you. *hic* Please, Hiei…I need you!" he begged, fearing that Hiei would turn his back on him forever, hating him due to his actions and what he was about to confess.  
  
Not being able to take anymore, Hiei went over and wrapped his arms around the hysterical fox. He calmed him down with gentle shushing sounds and little nonsense words. Hope slowly making it was into his heart, but he knew that the fox was probably just experiencing these feelings from habit, and would soon kick him out once more.  
  
"Hiei, I am truly, truly sorry for everything I said. I...I take it all back!! Please, please, please just forgive me," he whispered, hoping that Hiei would intrude on his thoughts so he wouldn't have to say the horrid truth.  
  
"No," Hiei said calmly.  
  
Kurama stopped crying then. He straightened his shoulders. He then looked right into Hiei's  
  
hard, ruby eyes. " Why not?" He asked sounding incredibly meek. He shoved down the urge to throw himself into Hiei's arms and cry until he could cry no more.  
  
"You have not wronged me. I see no reason for me to forgive you. It is I who has done wrong. Baka kitsune, I think you've finally lost it," Hiei easily replies, his eyes belying his desire to die for his act against his beloved.  
  
"No, I have Hiei, I just never told you…" he said. Then, at Hiei's raised eyebrow and curious look, told him about Kumi. Then, when he finished, begged him for forgiveness, not even allowing time for Hiei to digest all that was just thrown at him.  
  
Hiei, having processed all the information, gave a cold, disbelieving glare at the fox. He had thought that he was incredibly evil for *one* night of casual sex. But Kurama…  
  
It was like he didn't know who, or what, his lover really was anymore...   
  
Hiei then turned his back to Kurama, sorrow and disbelief causing a single tear to fall from his eyes. He said nothing. No yelling- just that tear and a silent message of betrayal.  
  
Kurama saw this and left, feeling that one remaining piece of his heart shatter into a million pieces.   
  
~End of flashback~  
  
  
  
With renewed anger, he ran towards the temple where his sister stayed. Though Yukina had no idea that he was her kin, he knew that he would be welcomed there.   
  
But when he came into view he saw his sister in the arms of the oaf. They were kissing under the stars. Anger rose in him. Knowing he could not talk to his sister he left for his own world.   
  
  
  
After arriving in the Makai, he went to a place where he felt safe. Inside one of his scattered territories, he went inside one of his strong, cozy forts and made himself as comfortable as he could get in his present state of mind. He snuggled into his blankets; craving the comfort no one could give him.  
  
As he closed his eyes, sad, lonely, emerald gems greeted him.  
  
--  
  
Kurama sat there after Hiei left. He felt his face grow hot as the tears flowed down his checks.   
  
Have I lost him forever? Will he ever come back? Kurama, tormented by his thoughts, curled into a ball on their bed, knowing both his children where safe and asleep.   
  
He hugged Hiei's pillow to his body. He took in the scent and tears flowed faster. He stayed like that for the rest of the night, unable to do anything but cry and wish for the little youkai to return.  
  
  
  
"Hiei… come back. Koi, I need you. I love you forever, my dark demon lover. Hiei...please don't leave me like this. ...Don't leave me stranded," the words became choked and his body rocked with sobs till no more could come.   
  
The kitsune was asleep.  
  
~Moring~   
  
My eyes opened up and I took in my surroundings critically.   
  
Even if you fall asleep safe, it doesn't mean you will wake up the same. Caution is always needed. I remembered Daddy's warning, and always checked for safety every morning.   
  
I get up and get dressed. Hmmm… both Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping…   
  
I know! After I dress myself, I'll go make us all breakfast!! They will be so pleased.   
  
  
  
I grabbed my outfit like Daddy's. Soon I was wearing it with pride. It was my favorite outfit 'cause it made me look like a little copy of Daddy.   
  
I walked out of my room and into the hallway. Good, there's still no sound from my parents.   
  
I walk into the living room and on our couch is a girl!! A human girl!!   
  
What is that Baka Ningen doing here? Daddy was right! I didn't wake up safe!!!  
  
I know, I'll get rid of this ningen for Daddy! He'll be so proud of me…  
  
Yeah…I'll show her…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THank you all for reading again!! WE love Reveiwers!! I just wonder what Hikuro is gonna do? hmm..hehehe 


	8. China And Hikuro Meet!

Here is the new chapter!! I sure hope everyone likes it!! Please let me know what you think bye!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was morning and the sun was shining through the window. It lit up the living room with a pleasant glow. But that was not what had awoken four-year-old China Minamino. No, what had waked her up was the smell of a garden. It was a sweet smell; one that she loved. She then tried to stretch her arms and legs only to find she couldn't move them. Her eyes snapped open in shock.  
  
  
  
Around her were many different plants. Some of which, she had never seen before. The real scary part was that they seemed too big and too much like they had a mind of their own. Her brown eyes were wide with panic.   
  
Her gaze then fell on a small figure. A child about her age was in the middle of the jungle of plants. His black hair stuck straight up in spikes. His eyes were the color of a burning flame, and gave the feeling of one as well.   
  
  
  
He smirked at her and said something very harsh with an underlying tone of utter meanness. She knew then this boy hated her. But why?   
  
She asked him so, but her words were either ignored or discarded. He then spoke again in Japanese. China knew hardly any of this language, and grew even more scared. She felt like she had to pee.   
  
She then cried and screamed for the one person she had just met the night before, and the one that had always been there- her daddy and mommy.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Hikuro almost laughed when the ningen began to cry. She had been trying to fool him with her new words. But he knew she was a threat. After all, what else could a ningen want?   
  
  
  
Her cries hurt his ears and made him grow even more frustrated at her. All he wanted to know was why she was here? If she would just shut up and tell him, maybe then he could let her go…  
  
  
  
--  
  
Kurama woke up to the sounds of crying and screams. He knew his daughter's voice from memory. He ran into his living room to see giant Makai and Ningenkai plants holding his little girl down on the couch. He knew without looking who was doing this. Only one other member of his family could control plants, and no other ki was in the house.   
  
Green eyes sought the smaller figure and saw Hiei's son staring coldly at his half-sister. Kurama quickly came up with a plan.   
  
He used his youki to make the plants go back to their seed form then ran and grabbed his little girl. He made eye contact with his son, pinning him with a stern jade stare.  
  
Hikuro just stood there, giving Kurama one of his mate's glares in reply. In a way, it was funny to see it on the child. In another, Kurama waited to hear the familiar "Hn," or even a cut down. But the small one year old just glared.   
  
  
  
China shook in his arms, scared. Kurama, in English, told her he was there and would protect her- that her daddy loved her. Red eyes grew wide, and the fox turned to look at his son.   
  
"Okaasan, What are you telling her? Is that a new type of ningen language? Will you teach me? Why did you save her? She was in our home on our couch!!" he said in a tone all too familiar to Kurama. It was one that the child's father used when he wanted answers, and wanted them now.   
  
  
  
Brown eyes grew puzzled and, in English, China asked, "Daddy who is that? I think he is evil!! Like a bad creature or something!! He scares me!! And why can't he speak in my language?"   
  
  
  
Two kids and lots of questions. Kurama knew if he didn't answer his demon son, far worse things would happen.   
  
  
  
"Hikuro this is your half-sister, my daughter China. To her, I am her Daddy like Hiei is your Daddy. She lives with us now, because her Mommy died," he said, then turned to his little girl.  
  
"China that is your half-brother Hikuro. Its hard to explain how that works right now. He does have powers, for he is a demon. China...you come from a long line of demons on my side," he said  
  
  
  
China was scared. Her Daddy was talking about demons. Everyone knew demons ate humans!! She then began to cry.   
  
  
  
Kurama shook his head. Now what do I do? 


	9. A Fire Demon And A Plan!

Hiei woke up in his cave, much calmer than he had been yesterday. His mind went over everything.   
  
His Kurama had a human child. Hikuro had a half-sister. Then instead of thinking about himself, his mind went to what his fox was feeling.   
  
In one day, he learned he was a father. In one day, he found out his child was human. Then his mate left him to deal with it all, all by himself.   
  
  
  
It was in that moment that Hiei knew what to do. First, he had a fruit to collect. He would accept his fox's child. But in turn, Hiei wanted another child. They had talked about it some at the forest. Kurama said he would love to- now he just needed the fruit.   
  
  
  
Hiei took off for the area where they grew. He found several demons, and had to kill a dozen. But he soon had the pale pink fruit in his hands. He grabbed another one just for good measure. After all, what if he broke it?  
  
He then raced to be with his family. His fox needed him now more than ever. His legs raced as he hurtled towards the portal.  
  
  
  
"Kurama…I'm coming!!'  
  
--  
  
  
  
"China, please calm down. Hikuro, go to your room or else!" Kurama said, very tired. He explained what demons were, and what kind he was, and what kind of demon Hikuro was. He also told her that he had a husband with fire powers, yet he was also part ice demoness. That had not helped, only causing China to wail louder. And to top that off, Hikuro was glaring death glares at her. Sometimes Kurama wished that he wasn't such a carbon copy of Hiei.  
  
  
  
Kurama had always wanted a big family for him and Hiei...this was just not how he had planned it. The fox spirit wanted to clean or even fight right now. Maybe after he calmed China down him and his son could practice.   
  
  
  
Kurama was getting a headache from all the crying China was doing. It seemed that was all his daughter could do. Did none of his genes make it to her?   
  
"Inari, help me please!!" the fox cried out, almost at the end of his sanity.   
  
  
  
A very upset demon-child went to his room. No sooner had he shut the door, China stopped crying. Wait…wow…quiet!!   
  
Then the small black-haired, brown-eyed child looked up at Kurama. Her eyes were tearful and her bottom lip quivered. Her arms wrapped around herself, like she needed a hug and could only find herself to give it.   
  
"China…?"  
  
  
  
"Daddy, why are you a demon? Can you stop it?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
Stop being a demon? How could one stop being oneself? But Kurama did not think that over that for long. He didn't have to.   
  
  
  
"China, I was born just like you, only in a different place as a Fox spirit. I cannot change that. Nor would I wish to. You will have to accept your family and me for who and what we are, just like we must you. After all, you are my daughter and I love you very much," he said to her in a calming voice.  
  
  
  
"I don't want my daddy to be a demon!! I want him to be good!!" she said and moved away from Kurama, now pouting.  
  
  
  
"I am good china. But I am also a demon." He was soo tired of going over this. Yet he wanted to cast away her fears. Though a part of him wanted to grab her, toss her in a bed, and tell her to shut up.  
  
He was just about ready to do that when a dark familiar voice filled the room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Here is this new chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Our next chapter will be out shortly. Thanks to all our veiwers!! 


	10. Comming home

Hey guys!! Is this any good? Are we losing our touch? I swear i am losing my stuff!! So any reveiws would be nice!! Thank you all for reading!! It means alot to both of us!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-An hour before-  
  
Hiei stood, staring at a demon foolish enough to get in his way. The baka was looking at the koorime who had the fruit in his hand with an excited gleam in his eyes. Hiei knew just what this demon wanted. It was something he was very familiar with.   
  
The fire demon took the fruit and stashed it in a pocket in his cloak. The other went for his sword. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, initiating the start of the battle.  
  
  
  
The dance whose rhythm was determined by bloodlust started. The other demon, a lowly C class, was using his claws for a weapon. The idiotic youkai died before he could realize what was happening, let alone getting a hit on the smaller demon. Hiei sneered at the corpse of the demon and with renewed speed, he ran towards his home.   
  
He had to be with his mate. His soul. His everything.   
  
As he neared their home, a child's cries could be heard. In the window on the same floor, another child stared moodily out of his room's open window. Hiei went to his clearly distraught son. He comforted him, and the child was happy to see him.  
  
  
  
"Daddy you came back!!" Hikuro cried out as he threw himself into his father's arms.  
  
  
  
"I was only going away to clear my head," Hiei told him, returning his son's embrace. "I would never leave you."   
  
  
  
"Mommy has another kid! Guess what, its human!!" Hikuro said like he was talking of trash. Hiei put his son down onto his bed.  
  
  
  
"She is your sister," Hiei calmly said, "You will do well to remember that."  
  
  
  
"She is a ningen!!" Hikuro protested.  
  
"Hikuro, you will have to accept her. I have," Hiei told him, knowing though it would be tough to do, he would have to learn to love a ningen as his own.  
  
"But...why?" Hikuro asked with a perfect imitation of Hiei's confused face. (You know the one with big, blinky eyes!)  
  
"I love your mother too much not to," Hiei said, looking into his son's eyes. "We have been through a lot and I will not let a ningen separate us."   
  
"You love mommy that much?" Hikuro asked with a note of incredulousness.  
  
"Hai," Hiei said with a smile, "Now you go play and I will find us some food after talking with him."  
  
  
  
The sound of crying grew louder. Hiei winced at the sharp pitch of the cry. Hikuro was rubbing his ears with a scowl. Ningens could make the most irritating noises…   
  
Underneath the shrill wail, he could hear his fox pleading to the child. Hiei then left his son to comfort his mate.   
  
  
  
The little girl was now pouting, and had her arms folded. "I want mommy!!" the child kept repeating that phase over and over. Hiei did not understand her words, but could sense a stubbornness radiating from her mind.   
  
  
  
But apparently, Kurama did, and, alarmingly, he looked about ready to go Youko on her. Hiei stepped closer to the half fox, hoping to calm him somewhat.   
  
  
  
Emerald eyes grew wide at his unexpected appearance. He bounded over and hugged Hiei, happy tears falling from his eyes. Then a gasp and a disgusted sound came from the girl.  
  
  
  
"Yuck!! Mommy says that guys should never hug or kiss its gross and god don't like it!"  
  
Hiei got a good look at the child his fox had fathered. Her big brown eyes and her mid-back length, black hair. Said soft, innocent eyes were staring at him. Her skin was a darker shade than Kurama's and her body was a bit chubby. She's a…little cute, I suppose…   
  
  
  
He felt no love for this child, but he found her interesting. Something about her aura intrigued him…Perhaps she had inherited something from her demonic ancestry…   
  
He also knew he could grow to care, and maybe even love his fox's child. After all, she was a part of his precious redhead.   
  
  
  
As for said redhead, Hiei wanted nothing more than to drag him into their room to talk. But with the girl's gaze locked with his own, all Hiei could really do was return her stare. He had to hand it to her- she had yet to flinch. Interesting indeed…  
  
  
  
"Are you a midget?" China asked Hiei, who blinked in question to her strange words.  
  
  
  
Kurama tried to not laugh, and hid behind his hand, but his giggles were soon released. Hiei gave him a death glare that just made him laugh harder.  
  
  
  
"No China...Hiei is my mate. My husband you could say," he explained to her, or at least tried to.  
  
  
  
"Oh…" she said, chewing on her lower lip. Then she stared at her father with wide brown eyes. She seemed to have an unusual fondness for staring…  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled at her, and then excused himself from the room. He headed to where his son was. Now with human and demon alone, both returned to the stare-down, each sizing the other and trying to determine how to talk to the other. Then China turned around and went to the window, staring out it sadly.   
  
  
  
"I miss Mommy," she said.   
  
  
  
Hiei still did not understand her words but could tell she was sad. He went and stood next to her not touching. He then rubbed her small back. She then gave him a sad smile and returned to her staring. He then knew that her thoughts where with her other parent. Her mother.  
  
  
  
Hiei left after the girl went to watch TV. He found his fox holding their son. A wanting over came the Koorime. He wanted so badly for his fox to be carrying his kit. Another kit made from their love. It was too soon to raise that up again. They would have to talk first. But…soon his fox would be with his child. He promised himself this.   
  
  
  
The words they were using to talk were from Makai- eastern Makai to be exact. Kurama had wanted his son to know that his roots would not be forgotten. He also wanted to re-establish a sense of security for him. He himself usually spoke in eastern Makai to please his fox, but preferred the old tongue while speaking to others. He was fluent in all of the demonic languages, a talent born of necessity.  
  
  
  
Hikuro looked happy and that made Hiei's heart feel lighter.   
  
He left the sweet sight to go into his and his Kurama's room. He then took off everything but his pants and sat on the bed. He then remembered the fruits in his cloak pocket, and got up to hide them in the closet. Once done, he returned to the bed. He wanted to think over everything he had to tell his fox.  
  
  
  
All he knew for sure as he sat there thinking, was that he would do anything for his fox.   
  
Anything.  
  
After talking and calming down both children, Kurama started to teach them the other's language. He needed to break down the walls that separated them. Hikuro learned six new phrases in four hours. China got two down.   
  
Kurama was worried with his son's demon blood making him grow up too fast. But…after he was three it would slow down. He would always be a faster learner though, as was demon nature.   
  
Not to mention the fact that he needed to teach Hiei English…He wondered how long that would take. Then he paused- knowing Hiei, it would take him less than a few hours.  
  
  
  
He also explained everything about demons to China, who was starting to see them in a better light, and then made her understand not to tell anyone about it. It would be harmful if anyone knew. Night came and he tucked China in on the couch, and Hikuro in his bed.   
  
  
  
Then Kurama went to his room to see his lover half-naked on the bed, apparently deep in thought. His cock started to stir causing him to shut his eyes. Damn horny kitsune nature! Then he went and sat next to Hiei, who brought his ruby gaze up to stare into his eyes. Kurama put his hands in his lap, knotting his fingers together.   
  
They needed to talk but...how should he start? 


	11. Time To Talk

Hiei could tell his fox was nervous. He slid over and hugged him. He wanted no doubts to linger about the fact that he was there to stay. They had a long night of talking to get through. One that, hopefully, would end up with Kurama agreeing to make him a father again.   
  
  
  
"Koi?" Kurama asked, a waver of hesitation in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Fox… Aishiteru zutto. You know that right? No matter what, I will always be your lover."  
  
  
  
"You left, Hiei," Kurama said, looking with eyes colored in hurt, 'You left us"  
  
  
  
"I had to think Kurama. It pained me to think of you and her...it just reopened that wound. I love you though and want us all to be a family. Hikuro, China, you and me- a family. Just like the one you wanted for your kits."   
  
  
  
"She is human, can I believe that you will truly open your heart and arms to her?" Kurama asked with another undertone in his voice- this time one of suspicion.  
  
  
  
"She is a part of you, my red-head," Hiei said lightly, allowing the hurt caused by his fox's suspicion to briefly color his eyes, "A part that I will grow to share some feelings for."  
  
  
  
"So you will stay?" Kurama said, hope shining in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I will help you raise her and our son. But Kurama...I need to understand that funny language she speaks. It's unnerving that she could be issuing death threats and I would have no idea."  
  
"Are you scared of her?" Kurama asked incredulously.  
  
"A ningen? Kitsune no baka, don't insult me."  
  
"Hmm...So we will be ok, right?" Kurama was still afraid of being separated from his lover.  
  
"Yes. As for that girl, I doubt your suspicion that she did not inherit some traits from you. They could be well hidden like Yusuke's were." At Kurama's questioning gaze he continued, "Either that or she is just a very brave ningen. She didn't blink when I glared at her. She returned it with no problem."  
  
"Interesting," Kurama heard the note of respect in Hiei's voice. Perhaps there is hope for Hiei and China…  
  
"Kurama...I have one request to make," Hiei said, hesitant yet demanding at the same time.  
  
"That is?"  
  
"I wish for you to eat the fruit again. I want you to have another child- one that is of our love and nothing else. No corruption or doubts."  
  
After a moment taken to recover from his shock at Hiei's request, Kurama smiles at his lover, "Anything for you, firefly." 


	12. Feel Like Making Love!

Here is another long awaited chapter!! Sorry guys and gals!! hope its much liked! Those that reveiwed thankyou very much! 1You do help inspire us!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei pulled Kurama down for a kiss, needing to touch his lips against the sweet softness of his fox. Gently, small yet strong hands guided the fox to lie on his back. As their hands groped against each other, Kurama opened his mouth and Hiei wasted no time in claiming him.  
  
Tongues rubbed and battled for dominance, in the war that both Kurama and Hiei had always tried to win. Hiei won this battle and took over. Soon, he was ripping off his own clothing, then that of his precious fox. Bare skin to bare skin, they kissed, the feel of the other's body making their hearts beat faster in their chests.  
  
The kiss could have lasted all night had the demons not needed air. They stared at each other with flushed faces and half-lidded eyes, both wanting far more than just an innocent kiss. Hiei quickly moved down to kiss his fox's neck.  
  
Kurama moaned under him, his lover's hot mouth making his head spin. It was getting hard to think. The heat was rising, as were their cocks. Everything was perfect, just as it always was. Hiei sucked on his skin and Kurama moaned and moved a bit.  
  
Hiei then licked a path down to Kurama's nipples and sucked, nipped, pinched, and rubbed them until they stood as hard pink nubs. By now, Kurama's heart rate had doubled and his mind was hazy.  
  
Hiei got off Kurama and got out both of the fruits, cutting them quickly into slices. He fed one of the slices to his fox.  
  
Kurama took it and made sure to suck on Hiei's fingers a bit before letting them go. He swallowed and went back to moaning and eating. Hiei made sure his fox ate both of the fruits while kissing the redhead's chest.  
  
After the fruit was gone, Hiei used the leftover juices and rubbed them over his cock as a lubricant. He had to have Kurama now. He grabbed the slender legs and forced them up. He took his cock and rammed it inside his lover. Kurama let out a small moan. Hiei teased the fox, waiting until he groaned and shifted to continue thrusting at a wild pace.  
  
'Mooore…oh…Hiei…ahh…oh yes!!" the fox moaned, moving his hips in unison to Hiei's thrusts.  
  
The fox arched his back and moaned loudly, his cock waving up and down. Precum was dripping off the tip. Hiei began to pet the fox, stroking him, and knowing his time was soon.  
  
Thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke, Hiei matched their movements. Kurama followed, unable to stay quiet. He was very vocal during sex, something that Hiei loved; every "oooh" and "ahh" making him pound faster into his lover's tight hole.  
  
Bodies, as one, completed themselves in the same moment. Both lovers screamed the other's name in the heat of climax. The fruit went to its work as the lovers panted hard after coming so hard and fast.  
  
It was not until later, after Hiei had fallen asleep, that Kurama remembered being fed the fruit.   
  
Oh Inari! I ate two fruits!  
  
The fox tried to calm himself, saying that it wouldn't matter…  
  
Right? 


	13. One Angry Youkai!

China woke up and stretched her arms, expecting to hear her mother chattering on the phone. Silence greeted her, and confused, she looked around and saw she was in a living room. Her memories of everything then kicked in and crashed around her. She felt like crying again.  
  
Not hearing anything, she got up to look around with no crazy fire demons looking at her for a change. Her Daddy's son was a real meanie, and her Daddy's husband seemed to be one too, but at least her Daddy was very kind and gentle. He was everything that she had hoped her Daddy would be.  
  
She found the hallway and ventured her way into it, bumping into one of the many, many plants her father had. Her small legs carried her into a bedroom. The door was wide open and she quietly made her way inside.  
  
The room was filled with toys and even a computer!! It must be Hikuro's room. Just as she thought of him, her eyes landed on the once-sleeping form. His ruby eyes were open and glaring at her.  
  
China let out a squeak and took off running, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
She just knew he was going to kill her.  
  
--Hikuro's POV--  
  
My half-sister is such a brat!! She comes into MY room and screams after waking me up!! How dare that runt! He got up and was on top of her in a flash, his little fists hitting her. Her screams were getting louder with each punch, and hurting his ears even more.  
  
He remembered his father's rule about no violence in the family as he pounded his sister into the ground.  
  
He hoped Daddy would not wake up.  
  
--Parent's Bedroom--  
  
Kurama woke up to the sound of screams. China!!  
  
He leapt out of bed with the intent of running to the rescue, but soon found himself throwing up on the bedroom floor. His head was spinning.  
  
Strong arms guided him back to bed. Intense crimson eyes stared at him, 'You stay, and I'll go see why she screams.'  
  
Hiei headed for his son's bedroom, and saw his son beating up on the poor half-ningen child. He had to put a stop to it. He needed to show his son that the ground rules –such as the one he knew he was breaking right now- would be enforced. In fact, the one he was breaking- no violence in the family- was the one Hiei considered to be the most important one.  
  
Kurama lay miserably in bed. His stomach was calm now, after losing everything it had held with in its walls, that is.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep again, he wondered why he was already so sick. With Hikuro it had taken him two days.  
  
Was it because he had eaten two fruits instead of one?  
  
--Four Hours Later--  
  
Seeing as Kurama was already on his way through pregnancy, Hiei had gotten stuck taking care of both children. Although he was happy he would have another child, he was angry at the same time.  
  
Hiei sighed as he reviewed his to-do list. He had to punish Hikuro for his deeds, and clean China up.  
  
The poor girl had suffered six bruises and a swollen lip from Hikuro's assault. It pained Hiei deeply that his son would harm his older sister. After all, Hiei believed that family was the most important thing.  
  
Now, Hiei was making lunch. He hoped his fox would be able to eat; he needed his strength to carry the child. Hikuro was in his room, probably brooding at the window, and China was coloring- another ningen pastime to kill brain cells. He sighed and headed towards his koi's room.  
  
Hiei was passing by China when he felt a soft brush of Youki.  
  
Always on the lookout- he could never be too careful- he opened his Jagan, but saw no unknown demons near his home. He took another, closer scan and saw something that confirmed some of his suspicions.  
  
China was half-demon, but her demonic nature was hidden, just as he thought.  
  
With a smirk, he went to see how his mate was. The scene he saw when he opened the door made him smile.  
  
Kurama was lying in their bed holding Hikuro in his arms. Fortunately, his entrance hadn't disturbed them, for they looked so sweet like that.  
  
The only thing that disturbed him was that Hikuro was supposed to be in his room as he was told- not disturbing his fox's rest.  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
Should I make him leave, or let him stay? 


	14. Punishment and tears

Hey everyone!! I must thank you all for reading this series!! It's been fun to  
write. Now I am so full of ideas for our little family. Up to you all if we  
should make another one after this one? Just send it in a review. Oh an those  
that have been reviewing! Oh thank you all!! It really helps!  
  
Hikuro was jolted awake by a strong hand. His sleepy crimson eyes opened to  
meet with identical orbs of the same color. A huge lump filled his throat. He  
had just been cuddling to his mother. There was no doubt he was in bigger  
trouble now. His father picked him up and went to the door.  
  
Hiei stopped at the door and turned back to see a pair of sleepy and confused  
emerald looking at him. His face was set in a emotionless mask. One that was  
trying to calm the half Koorime down.  
  
"Go back to sleep fox. I'll take care of things." With that said, both father  
and son left, the latter being dragged out of the room. Once inside Hikuro's  
bedroom, Hiei set the child down.  
  
Hikuro got up on his bed, head bowed, knowing how mad his father was. Hiei went  
over and looked out the window, then took out a ward, slapping it on the window  
The ward would not not allow his son to escape through it.  
  
He went and sat next to his son. Sadness tightened the pit of his stomach, he  
hated what he had to do. After all, it was still like a dream and he had  
difficulty believing that he and Kurama created him. Rules were not made to be  
broken though; he had to stress this out to his child regardless of how much he  
loved him.  
  
Hikuro sat there without looking at his daddy, knowing that when he was sent to  
his room, he should have gone without hesitation. Instead, he went and disturbed  
his mommy and woke him up by cuddling with him, causing him to become sick  
again.  
  
"Hikuro, we both know that you once again failed to listen to me. You hurt your  
sister and then went and woke up your mother. To make up for your misdeeds,  
there will be no more swordmanship or plant training for awhile. You will remain  
in the confines of this room. Later when your mother is feeling up to it, he  
will come in and remove , as well as the television. You will  
neither have ningen nor demon entertainment until you learn that you must follow  
what I say."  
  
Hikuro was mad. How dare he do this. He glared at his daddy as tears fell from  
his eyes.  
  
"I hate you, Daddy!! I wish you were not my daddy!" Hikuro yelled to him.  
  
Those words were the last Hiei heard before he left his son's room. As he  
leaned against the wall and placed a hand to his chest, a single tear gem fell  
to the floor. His son hated him? Oh Kami! He slumped down to the ground and  
sobbed into his hands, until two small arms embraced him in a hug.  
  
He lifted his head to look into caring brown eyes. It was the same look his fox  
gave him. The small child kissed his check and held him against her tiny chest.  
Part of him wanted to flee from the tiny human, while the resto f him was  
shocked of how much she reminded him of his lover.  
They stayed like that for awhile, the yelling in Hikuro's room had quieted and  
Hiei stood up. He offered the girl a half fanged smile, one that she had earned.  
His fox's child hugged him again.  
" I love you, Hiei! You don't need to cry. He's just mad,"she comforted him.  
  
He could not help but feel drawn to herâthis child that his fox created.


	15. TO Make A Half Fire Demon Mad!

China grabbed the fire demon and hugged him close. She couldn't believe that Hikuro would hurt his own daddy! That little boy really was a meanie!!  
She had started to reform her idea on the person her daddy said was a fire demon after he had stopped Hikuro from hurting her. Not only had Hiei saved her, but he had also taken care of her boo-boos, made her some food, and given her some crayons and a coloring book to play with. All in all, China decided that he wasn't a meanie. He was so nice, in fact, she decided that she loved him too.  
Hiei was amazed that this little half-ningen was so accepting all of a sudden. He had picked up enough of the emotions and feelings in her mind to sense she sought to comfort him after his son's biting words had broken his heart.  
A tight embrace now attached the little creature to him, and he just couldn't resist returning it. He wrapped his arms around China's small form and hugged her in a way only his son and his fox had felt before.  
China snuggled into his embrace, feeling the soft warmth emanating from the fire demon's body. Yes, she thought, I could get used to this  
The two remained as such for quite a while, justâcuddling. After an undeterminable amount of time, China fell asleep in Hiei's arms. Hiei smiled softly and picked up the child who had quickly wormed her way into his heart. He peeked in on his sleeping fox, checked to make sure Hikuro's youki was in his room, and, seeing everything was in order, carried the girl to the couch in the living room.  
He laid the girl down on the couch, covered her, and was about to leave when the girl's eyes opened. She murmured some words in that strange language before snuggling back up beside him. Hiei smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.  
Listening to China's deep, even breaths, Hiei was slowly lulled into a peaceful slumber.  
--  
Hikuro woke up and glanced around his room. Nothing was like this before. No it was all her fault. His daddy hated him cause of that Ningen. Yes...that Ningen would be dealt with Makai style.  
He got up and slowly moved out of his room. Listening for a deep voice to instruct him that he was breaking a rule again. When nothing happened he went to his parents' room in hopes both where in there. He opened the door and stuck his head inside.  
His mommy was lying on the bed looking real pale. The stench of vomit reached his sensitive nose. He saw no fire demon in there. Nothing that said or showed his daddy ever been in the room since he sent Hikuro to his room.  
He turned and shut the door and moved and saw something that made the fires of Makai burn in him. On the couch was His daddy and thatâhuman. Red eyes closed, and then open with hatred. Vines moved and grabbed her. They gently moved her from His daddy. Then they covered her mouth and eyes. He grabbed her before she could try and make any noise and fled with her.  
Yes...He would take her to the Makai and teach her a lesson. No one tried to break up his family.   
No one.


	16. Vines that dont play nice

China struggled against the vines wrapped around her body. Her evil half-brother was taking her away from her Daddy and Hiei. She knew that Hikuro hated her, and now that neither her father or Hiei was there to protect her, she was going to die.  
  
She didn't understand why Hikuro hated her so. She hadn't done anything to him. If anything, she should be the one to hate the boy. He had hurt her and now he was taking her somewhere scary. She didn't recognize anything anymore. It smelled funny, kinda like a cemetery she had been to once with her Mommy.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. DaddyâHieiâhelp me  
  
-Ningenkai-  
  
Hiei stirred, and looked around. He raised an eyebrow; he was in the living room. Then he remembered the events of last night. He had fallen asleep next to the ningen child. He chuckled; so quickly, she had wrapped him around her little finger, as the human expression went. He got up and stretched, deciding to go check on his fox before tending to his children.  
  
He peeked in on the fox to find him asleep. Smiling, he quietly closed the door and headed for his son's room. He opened the door to find Hikuroâgone?!  
  
He extended his youki to feel for his son's ki. It was nowhere to be found. He raced out to the living room, knowing something terribly wrong was occurring. His heart plummeted when the scene in the living room confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Hikuro and China were gone.  
  
-Makai-  
  
Hikuro headed for a clearing he had passed when he had been in the Makai with his father. He remembered the territory pretty well, and the plants told him the way to go too. He couldn't wait to show the ningen just what happens when someone tries to break up his family.  
  
Once they arrived in the isolated clearing, Hikuro directed his plants to throw his sister onto the ground. He directed a few more to restrain her to the ground while he thought of a way to punish the human.  
  
He remembered his mother and father talking about a plant Mommy liked to use against enemies. He was sure he had the seed in his jacket. He had stolen it from his Mommy's pocket one day. He reached into the pocket and was about to use the plant when he heard China scream.   
  
"Hikuro, look out!"  
  
He looked to see her, eyes wide with fear, pointing behind him towards a demon. It was racing towards them with long claws extended. He jumped out of the way, then whipped around to see a group of large demons approaching along with the first, eyes glowing red in the night. He remembered encountering a similar group of demon's with his Daddy. His father had killed them with no problem, but Hikuro knew he wasn't nearly strong enough to handle so many at once.  
  
If he didn't think of something fast, both he and his sister would die at the hands of these renegade demons


	17. RUn Run as fast as you can can't catch m...

**Kurama's Dilemma**

Hello everyone...We just want to thank you for reading, minna-sama. And if it isn't too much trouble, we request that you review so we know what to write to make you happy. )

--

Hikuro grabbed his half-sister's arm, and pushed her to the north, towards a cave his Mommy and Daddy had shown him. They took off together, running as fast as they could from the terrifying creatures close behind.

As they ran, Hikuro was shocked as he began to feel a fear that something would happen to the ningen. What did he care if she got hurt or worse? His heart pounded when he thought of the possibility of his new sister's death. He shook his head as he thought about all the bad things he had done to her, and how she had never done anything back. She had even warned him about that demon when she could have easily let it kill him. He looked at her as she ran, looking back every now and then to check on the demon's chasing them. He would protect her, it was the least he could do.

Night started to fall as they approached the cave. China stumbled only to be dragged by her right arm into a near-by cave. Hikuro pushed her behind him, then started to grow plants in the mouth of the cave to protect them; just like Mommy had shown him. He closed his eyes and commanded a hundred vines and leafy plants to grow to block the entrance to the cave. Satisfied, he turned to check on his sister.

China had a swollen lip and a bruise, injuries Hikuro had given her earlier. But her other injuries, a few scrapes, cuts and bruises, were obtained in their flight from the demon-eating kurjuloms. Kurjuloms are huge grey or green creatures. They have huge mouths filled with razor-sharp fangs designed to break the skin of their prey. Their long, deadly claws leaked paralyzing venom. They were strong enough to take out Hikuro in a fight, and all the small demon could do was pray what little he had learned was enough to protect them.

The sounds outside Hikuro's barrier did not bode well for the two children ensconced inside. The demons were easily breaking through Hikuro's barrier of plants. Hikuro gasped, he spied a pair of glowing red eyes peeking through a gaping hole in his barrier. _I have to do something!!_ He used up the rest of his dwindling youki, growing another, thin wall of plants before swaying and passing out.

"Hikuro!!" China cried out as her brother fell, unconscious, to the dirty floor of the cave. She turned toward the approaching demons and bit back a scream. Hikuro had done his best to protect her, now it was her turn. She was older than him, and it was her job to do all she could to protect him. Gathering her courage, she stepped in front of her brother, closed her eyes, and screamed, "We are not food!!! Stay away from me and my brother!!!"

China felt something well up from within her and watched, stunned as more plants rose up. Several of them started to devour the demons.

China, who had never used her powers before, soon fell, exhausted, to the ground. The demons approached her, and she closed her eyes again. But just as they were about to attack, a huge explosion was heard outside the cave. The demons that had been approaching ran outside to see what was happening. China heard the sounds of fighting outside. The battle only lasted a few minutes.

After the sounds died out, a woman whose face seemed to beâhalf-metal walked in to the cave. She looked at the ningen and said something in that strange language. But before China could say she didn't understand, her brother stirred, and looked around for a few seconds before his gaze landed on the strange lady. He jumped up and joyfully shouted something in the strange language.

"Okaasan!!" Hikuro said, running into the woman's outstretched arms, "You saved us Mukuro-okaasan!"


	18. Missing!

I hope you all are still enjoying this fic...Yes I do.

Now on with the show!!

--

Mukuro picked up the two tired and battered children, carrying them to her palace, all the while trying to keep up her end of a conversation with Hikuro. That child could talk a mile a minute...he must have gotten it from his true mother. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to him. Hikuro smiled up at her, and Mukuro felt her heart melt. She cuddled him close for a second- all she ever wanted was Hiei's son.

She ordered her staff to tend to the children, making sure they would be cleaned and nourished. The warlord watched with narrowed eyes as the girl looked around, fear in her eyes, before being led off by a servant. Hikuro had told her of this child's origins as they returned to the palace, and finding out that dastardly fox had had a child from an affair with a ningen made her mad. How dare he cheat on her Hiei?!

-Meanwhile, in the Ningenkai-

Kurama woke, feeling a strong hand shaking him roughly. Worried crimson came into view, but was quickly replaced with a hard wall of ice. Kurama sat up, a wave of nausea washing over him. He threw up a nasty, sour liquid that must have been the water he drank before he went to sleep. It burned his throat, complicating the situation by making him cough.

"Hn," his mate remarked, "You won't be much help."

"Did you forget that I am now with kit," Kurama asked, still gagging on the taste filling his mouth, "Or do you just not care?"

Without a word, Hiei walked over to the open window. His black cloak was wrapped firmly around his small frame. The wind blew and Kurama spied his katana attached to his belt. Hiei was ready for battle..._But why? _Concern flooded the kitsune's hazy mind.

"Hikuro kidnapped China," the dark demon said, then disappeared into a black blur as he lept out the window.

Kurama's hand flew to his mouth. All he could do was sit and worry about his precious children. Were they safe? Alive even? Where would Hikuro take his half-sister? He thought for a moment then tears gathered in his eyes as he realized with painful certainty just where his son would take China.

_No...not the Makai..._


	19. Silver Tears Of a Fox

Ok that was short; let's see if I can type up some more stuff for you all!! -grins-

I must thank Robin for going over my stuff...without her I would be lost.

(Editor's Note: -blushes- Yeah yeah...I'm the little known editor...Now on with the story so everyone can forget I'm here again.)

Also you all for the reviews!-sends out her love to you all- it makes me happy to have reviewers

--

Kurama sat on the bed, looking out the window his lover had leapt from. He could do nothing but wait for news, hoping and praying every waking moment for his children's safe return. He smothered a yawn- his new pregnancy was making those moments short. The fox was finding it hard to stay awake. Carrying Hikuro had drained his energy, but it was much worse this time.

Kurama sobbed- just the thought of his little boy sent the kitsune into a fit of tears. Was his baby okay? Did he remember which plants to use to protect himself? Inari, he was just a child...

Given, children were often on their own in the Makai at his age, but still... It didn't matter. Hikuro was his son and should be safe at home with him.

His thoughts turned to his defenseless daughter. Was she even alive? Could a ningen with no powers at all survive in the Makai? No...no, a human wouldn't survive a long without something to protect them.

Visions of his son and daughter being chased by a mob of those uncouth D-class monsters filled his mind. The sounds of their screams filling his ears, he tried to think if there was anyway at all either of his babies would survive an attack from those youkai. Hikuro...might be able to grow enough plants to hold them back long enough for both him and his half-sister to flee...but...

Sorrow washed over him as he realized his daughter was almost certainly dead. Hikuro hated the ningen, and probably wouldn't be interested in helping her. The boy might even like that he wouldn't have to work to get rid of the girl. Terrible images of little China being clawed, bitten and ripped apart by those creatures flooded his consciousness, sending another deluge of tears down his face. He could almost hear her cries...

"_Daddy!! HELP!!!"_

Kurama curled up on the bed, sobs wracking his body. Oh how he wished there was someway...anyway that his precious children could survive... _Gods...I would rather be parted from them forever than have them be dead...Inari-sama...please let them live..._

The fox, feeling more alone than he had ever felt before, cried himself to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Running at his top speed, Hiei followed the faint trail his inexperienced son had left in his flight to the Makai. Dark thoughts clouded his mind as he rushed to try and save his fox's children. Everything had been going just fine until China had showed up.

_No..._ Hiei mentally shook himself, _I can't blame the child. She had no part in this..._ The fire demon realized he was just trying to pass the blame. He felt bad over how he had treated his mate after the ningen girl's arrival. He would have to do something to make it up to both him and the girl- if she survived that is.

He couldn't believe Hikuro's actions to harm that sweet child. If there was anything that Hiei had taught his son, it was that family- no matter how distant or removed- was family and was to be treated as such. It was the biggest rule, and Hikuro knew that well. He had been so good before she arrived, almost always following the rules- but recently...he had broken the same rule twice!

That thought returned him to what he should have been thinking about the whole time. Hikuro had disobeyed him once again. And this time it was worse because he had endangered his half-sister. He gritted his teeth. _I have to find them..._

Hiei opened a portal where Hikuro's trail ended. _This must be where they went..._ Stepping through to the other world, Hiei scanned the area for enemies. Seeing no imminent threats, he leapt into a high tree nearby. The fire demon opened his Jagan, searching for his son's unmistakable ki-signature.

Hiei tracked the trail into a forest clearing. In the center there was a pile of vines, looking like they were quickly discarded. He picked one up, recognizing the print crushing it as belonging to his son's sneaker. Looking around, he spied some more footprints. Since they were his only lead right now, the fire demon followed them to a small cave, disturbed by the periodic drips of blood on the ground.

Outside, the corpses of dozens of kurjuloms littered the ground. Around the mouth of the cave, Hiei spied the remains of hundreds of defensive vines- most of them seemed to have been slashed apart by the kurjuloms. Walking into the cave, Hiei felt a brush of China's dormant youki. He searched the cave for a few moments, almost positive he would find their tiny bodies dead. Finding nothing but a little more blood on the floor of the rocky cave, the fire demon breathed a sigh of relief.

He went back outside the cave, opening the Jagan again to look for another trail of Hikuro's ki. Grabbing a faint trace of it, Hiei investigated further, feeding his third eye more youki. Once he honed in on the precise location of his son, anger colored his vision red.

Yet another rule broken by his son, Hiei fought to gain control of his emotions. Being angry wouldn't help him at all, even if it would make him feel better. He shook his head- maybe this time would be the one exception....

Seething, he set off to retrieve his renegade son.

_Hikuro...how could you?_


	20. Let there be tails

Here is yet another chapter..wow i think i am getting the hang of writing again..though no one reads my other stuff..oh well..on with the show!

--

After assuring herself that the two children were going to survive, Mukuro sent the young ones off to bed. She watched, tears filling her eyes, as she looked at her once-upon-a-time-lover's only son. She swallowed hard, keeping her tears at bay. She would show no emotion. The fox had won the love-of-her-life's heart fair-and-square. The only thing she would do now was offer her assistance to Hiei if he ever needed it.

Above all else, she wanted Hiei to be happy.

Walking away from the bedroom, Mukuro's mind filled with the memory of how loving Hiei had always been towards Hikuro when he was a little one. She was happy, yet devastated by the knowledge that she would forever carry the memories of her beloved and his son's too-short stay with her.

Inevitably, Mukuro's mind recalled, unbidden, how her precious, adopted son had remembered his true mother. She could see how the boy had run to the fox, clinging to him tightly. That, coupled with Hiei's words, had brought nothing but pain to her already scarred heart.

Doors burst open and the sound brought Mukuro out of her painfully nostalgic reverie. She turned to see her former heir- her beloved, the one man she wanted but would never have again- storm inside. His crimson eyes burned with unchecked rage. His fists were clenched at his side. His body language betrayed his anger.

Mukuro smiled a bit; it was very unlike the stoic fire demon to be so open and careless about his emotions. Usually, he would bite back any emotion he experienced, leaving all but those who knew him best in the dark about his mood. He had to be really upset to get him this reckless.

She chuckled to herself- it looked like there was going to be another battle between them sometime soon...unless if she could stop it. _Maybe I should point out just who's palace my young ex-heir has barged into..._

"I come for my son," Hiei snapped,

"Hikuro is sleeping," she answered calmly.

"Hn," the fire demon snorted, dismissing the fact, "We will be leaving now."

"Not even a 'Hello, Mukuro,'" the Lady asked with a knowing smirk, "Not a 'Thank you for saving my son and my bastard fox's daughter?' Nothing?"

Hiei growled low in his throat, sending her a glare that would have sent other demons into hiding. Mukuro simply snickered, the intense gaze fueling the demoness' taunting ways. After all, she and Hiei were so very similar...

-China's POV-

_Okay...this place is weird..._

China curled into a ball on her bed. First, her brother had tried to kill her. Then he had saved her, and now they were somewhere Hikuro must have felt safe, since he had happily followed the strange woman here. She sobbed softly; just once more, she wanted her mother to be there. To feel her arms around her, or to hear her soft voice whisper a goodnight just one more time. She wanted to hear children playing outside, happily chatting away in English- not the sounds of battle and death.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, China rested her head on the pillow in the huge bed the demon lady had given her. She contemplated the situation she was in. She knew American-English, and so did her daddy. There was Japanese...which she was learning. All that was fine, but here...here they spoke in a tongue so...so demonic...it was just scary.

China sighed, too tired to think. She had gone through too much these past hours...Her eyes drifted shut and she started to fall asleep. Barely awake, she rubbed her backside, where a dull pain bothered her. But then...she felt hair...

Shocked, she bolted up, turning to look at her butt and saw a...a tail!? A tail...a real tail, not like the kind she had worn last Halloween, was sticking out. It was the same chocolate brown color as the tresses atop her head.

Fear flooded her mind, her blood running cold. She could think of only one thing to do...

"DADDY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	21. chapter 21

Hello once again. I hope everyone is fine today. Here is another new chapter for you all. Sorry about the repeats last time.

--

China's screaming jerked Hiei and Mukuro from their glaring contest. Hiei's gaze snapped in the direction of the screams and, judging what room they were coming from, ran off to see what was making the human scream bloody-murder.

His half-sister's screams awakened the newly-protective Hikuro from his slumber. Tossing off his warm blankets, he raced to where he had seen China go. He had to make sure she was safe; he had just realized that she wasn't so bad and wanted time to really get to know what having a sister was like. Plus, he was already in enough trouble, he didn't need her to get hurt on top of that.

Both demons reached the girl's room at the same time. Hiei threw the door open, and they rushed in, concern for the half-human flooding them.

Following her former heir at a slower pace, Mukuro walked down the hall to the room she had ordered the girl be placed. She walked in the open door, curious as to the problem, and had to stifle a laugh at the sight greeting her.

The young human...rather, the young half-demon was yanking on her newly-appeared, wagging tail. Her head on the bed and her butt in the air, her high voice screeched for the fox.

"Wow!" Hikuro exclaimed, a wide grin stretching across his face, "You've got a tail just like Mommy!!" China looked at him for a moment, horror written all over her face, before wailing louder than before.

Hikuro stared at her, confused as to why his half-sister was so upset. He wanted a tail, especially after seeing his mother's youko form a few times. He also wanted a Jagan, but Daddy said it was far too dangerous. But he would settle for a tail. "Hey, don't cry! That means you're a demon just like us."

Hiei glared at his son when her wailing grew, impossibly, louder yet. He sighed and picked up the screaming girl. He didn't really understand why having a tail was so traumatic to the girl. If she had gotten fox ears that might have been a problem, but a tail, easily disguised, wasn't a big deal.

China, once she realized who had picked her up, clung tightly to the fire demon. Shushing the girl, he shifted her slight form into his right arm. Hiei nodded curtly to Mukuro, grabbed his son, and sped away from the palace.

Laughing softly, Mukuro just shook her head. Her hand rose to her temple, rubbing it to help alleviate the headache caused by the child's wailing. She headed off to bed, resting her aching head.

--

Halfway home, China stopped screaming and crying, her sobs fading to hiccups as she fell asleep curled into Hiei's right arm. On his left, a solemn Hikuro reflected on the events of the past few days. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping half-sister, her chocolate-brown tail moving from side to side as she slept. _Maybe...this won't be so bad after all..._

Hiei ran at his top speed. Now that he knew the children were okay, he had to make sure his mate was fine and not doing anything foolish. He chuckled tiredly to himself. _Knowing Kurama...he's halfway to the Makai by now..._

Confirming Hiei's prediction, after going through the portal, Hiei spotted the stricken fox. His red hair was a tangled mess, his complexion too pale, and his youki radiated exhaustion and tension. Kurama was worse for the wear from this whole mess. But when he saw Hiei and his children, he fell to his knees, tears of joy streaming down his face. His kits were safe, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Kurama hugged his children close, snatching them from Hiei's grasp. He looked his son over for injuries, and, seeing none, moved to look at his daughter. His green eyes widened and took on a blank look when he spied China's tail. He blinked once, twice, three times before fainting dead away.

Hikuro and China looked at the fox before turning wide eyes to stare at Hiei. The fire demon sighed. Hiei picked up Kurama, carrying his mate home with the kids following close behind on foot.

Hiei lay his fox down on their bed, making sure he was comfortable. Satisfied Kurama would be alright, he tended to the children. After feeding the kids and tucking them into bed for the night, Hiei sat at the kitchen table for a while.

His fox was safe in bed with his unborn kit. Hikuro was sleeping soundly in his bed. And China was curled up on the couch, apparently having decided a tail wasn't such a terrible thing to have. It seemed to the fire demon that, over time, his precious family would adjust to these changes. He was just grateful they would have the time to work everything out.

--

_After a few weeks had passed, everything had settled into a normal pace. They moved into a cozy house not too far from their old apartment. Hikuro and China were the typical brother and sister. Hiei had settled into his role of parent well. He had developed a talent for juggling both of his children's needs, wants and complaints, as well as those of his beloved fox. . _

_Now, it seemed, Kurama's only dilemma was the kit he was carrying._

--

Owari

--

I hope you all enjoyed _Kurama's Dilemma!_ And yes, if you want to know the kit's sex and all that good stuff, another fic will (probably) come soon. It depends on the feedback...so review!!! Please?


End file.
